


Breathe Again (16x05)

by Merlucaforever



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlucaforever/pseuds/Merlucaforever
Summary: Ce que tous les fans de Merluca voudraient voir dans le prochain épisode 16x05 titré « Breathe Again ».





	Breathe Again (16x05)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Breathe Again (16x05) - English](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139436) by [Merlucaforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlucaforever/pseuds/Merlucaforever)

_Tous droits réservés à Shonda Rhimes _

** _Breathe Again (16x05), by Merlucaforever_ **

Andrew venait d’avoir la pire nuit de toute sa vie, encore pire que sa nuit en prison car ce jour-là il s’était endormi en sachant qu’elle l’aimait et qu’elle l’attendait au-delà des murs qui les séparaient. Hier soir, ce n’était pas la même chose. Il s’était couché en se demandant si c’était la fin de leur histoire et il avait à peine pu fermer l’œil. Pour couronner le tout, il sortait d’une chirurgie et a dû annoncer aux parents que leur fils de 12 ans venait de mourir et se dirigeait vers la salle de repos des résidents pour revoir pour la énième fois l’emploi du temps des résidents qu’il n’arrêtait pas de modifier à cause des nombreuses défections qu’il y avait dans leurs rangs. Il en était là de ses réflexions, marchant comme un automate dans les couloirs du Grey Sloan, quand il entendit sa voix.

**–** « Andrew » !

C’était elle. Son cœur s’est mis à battre la chamade et il s’immobilisa devant la porte qu’il s’apprêtait à pousser.

**–** « Andrew ! », entendit-il encore une fois.

Il se retourna alors lentement pour lui faire face. Mon Dieu, comme elle était belle ! Comme elle lui avait manqué hier soir. Cela faisait un bail qu’il n’avait pas dormi dans son appartement. Ces instants préférés le matin c’était de la serrer contre lui dès son réveil. Il mourrait d’envie de la prendre dans ses bras mais ne savait pas s’il en avait encore le droit. Elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu’il n’avait pas à se mêler de la façon dont elle menait sa vie et il ne savait plus où était sa place. Ni même s’il avait jamais eu une place dans sa vie. Et la douleur qu’il en avait ressenti était encore très vive.

**–** « Andrew, tu as une minute ? Il faut que je te parle ».

Non, il ne voulait pas lui parler. Pas maintenant. Il avait encore trop mal. Et il avait trop envie de l’embrasser.

**–** « Pour quoi faire ? Tu as été très claire hier », dit-il d’un ton dur pour paraitre complètement indifférent.

**–** « Non Andrew, justement je voudrais… ».

**–** « Meredith, ce n’est vraiment pas le moment. Je dois y aller… je croule sous la paperasse. C’est la façon que Bailey à trouver pour me tuer à petit feu ». 

**–** « Andrew je suis désolée… ».

**–** « De quoi ? de ma punition ? T’inquiètes pas… je gère », dit-il.

**–** « Andrew… je… ».

Mais il la regardait avec un air qu’il voulait détaché tout en franchissant la porte à reculons. Puis il se retourna pour s’en aller sans un mot.

**********************************

Meredith poussa un soupir en regardant Andrew s’éloigner. Elle n’osait pas le suivre au-delà de cette porte dont l’accès lui était – théoriquement – interdit maintenant, de peur de croiser Bailey. Quand elle se retourna elle vit Amélia et Maggie qui la regardaient.

**–** « Alors, tu n’as pas encore réussi à lui parler ? », demanda Amélia.

Meredith leva les bras au ciel et lui dit :

**–** « Non, il ne veut pas me parler ».

**–** « Viens, suis-nous », lui dit Maggie.

Ses sœurs la conduisirent à la salle de repos des titulaires et la fit asseoir. Elles étaient au courant de tout – sa dispute avec Andrew et sa convocation au tribunal – car elle leur en avait parler hier soir quand elle était rentrée à la maison. Il le fallait parce qu’elle risquait d’aller en prison et dans ce cas ce serait à elles de s’occuper des enfants. Elles avaient eu à peu près la même réaction qu’Andrew quand elle leur a dit qu’elle avait quitté le travail communautaire avant l’heure pour essayer d’arranger les choses avec Bailey. C’est là qu’elle avait compris qu’elle n’aurait pas dû se laisser emporter et lui parler comme elle l’avait fait.

**–** « Alors, raconte, tu t’es excusée », lui demanda Maggie.

**–** « Je le voudrais bien mais il ne m’en a pas laisser le temps ».

**–** « Remarque, je le comprends. Tu l’as vraiment rembarré hier soir alors qu’il avait tout à fait raison. Tu n’avais vraiment pas besoin de cette convocation au tribunal cet après-midi après cet article. D’après ce que tu nous as dit, cela sonnait comme une rupture ».

**–** « Non… non ! Qui a parlé de rupture ? Tu crois qu’il pense que je veux rompre ? », dit Meredith sur un ton de panique.

Amélia lui répondit :

**–** « Heu… cela m’en a tout l’air. Dépêche-toi vite de le récupérer parce qu’on ne laisse pas tomber un mec aussi sexy. Il ne restera surement pas longtemps sur le marché. T’as de la chance que je sois déjà avec Link ».

**–** « Amélia ! », s’écria Maggie pour la réprimander. Mais Meredith de son côté éclata de rire.

**–** « C’est vrai. Il est sexy et il me fait rire… et j’ai bien l’intention de le récupérer », dit-elle.

**–** « Vous avez l’air tellement heureux ensemble. J’ai toujours su que c’était du sérieux vous deux », lui dit Maggie.

**–** « Il est le parfait petit ami dont toutes les femmes rêvent mais… je ne sais pas s’il serait jamais plus que cela ? Mais je suis prête pour quelque chose de plus sérieux… ». Puis elle ajouta tout bas : « je l’aime ».

Amélia et Maggie échangèrent un regard toutes les deux car même si elles savaient déjà à quel point ils s’aimaient tous les deux en les voyant ensemble à la maison depuis de longues semaines, c’était autre chose que d’entendre Meredith le leur avouer.

**–** « Je suis certaine que tout va s’arranger Mer », dit Amélia, avant de détourner un moment le sujet sur son bébé et Link.

**********************************

Meredith avait trouvé Helm qui l’avait conduite à la salle de repos des résidents – qui servait de bureau au chef des résidents – où se trouvait Andrew. Helm avait promis de ne laisser personne venir les déranger quand elle lui avait dit qu’elle avait besoin de parler en privé à Andrew et que c’était important.

Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce elle le vit assit à une table, le coude appuyé sur celle-ci et le visage enfoui dans ses deux mains et il se redressa immédiatement en entendant entrer quelqu’un. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils restèrent un long moment à se dévisager sans un mot. Puis ils se mirent à parler en même temps : « Mer, je… », « Andrew, je… ». Ils s’arrêtèrent aussi au même moment et Meredith lui dit :

**–** « Laisse-moi parler la première. Je veux parler la première parce que je veux m’excuser. Je me suis laissé emporter hier à cause de toute cette tension occasionnée par l’article mais au fond de moi je sais que tu comprends mes choix et que si je te laissais faire tu irais en prison à ma place… pour mes choix ».

Andrew soupira et lui sourit.

**–** « Mer, je veux que tu saches que je te comprends et je m’excuse si j’ai pu te laisser croire le contraire car j’étais bouleversé à l’idée de te voir aller en prison. Je comprends et respecte la cause que tu défends mais tu ne peux pas te battre seule, tu as besoin d’alliés et je veux en être. Je ne peux tout simplement pas te regarder devenir une martyre sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour te protéger. Je doute que le juge me prenne au sérieux si je m’accuse une nouvelle fois à ta place ».

Meredith émit un petit rire avant de s’approcher de lui.

**–** « Andrew, je te promets d’essayer d’être plus raisonnable mais promet moi aussi que tu me diras toujours ce que tu penses comme tu l’as fait hier ».

**–** « D’accord », dit-il en s’approchant d’elle à son tour.

Meredith se jeta contre son torse et l’entoura de ses bras avant de lui dire :

**–** « Je t’aime ».

Et il lui répondit en la serrant à son tour dans ses bras :

**–** « Je t’aime ».

**Author's Note:**

> Croisons les doigts pour que cela se passe encore mieux que ça jeudi.


End file.
